As a conventional method for protecting a top coating on the body surface of a vehicle for which coating has been completed, there may be mentioned a method in which a paraffin wax is thinly coated thereon. However, this method involves such problems that it does not exhibit sufficient protecting function; it takes much time and labor to remove the paraffin wax; and the waste water produced at the time of its removal leads to environmental pollution.
Further, there are methods for applying directly a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet for surface protection to metal surfaces, glass surfaces or coated surfaces, etc., as disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 188579/1989 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 74627/1993, etc. This pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet is prepared by applying an adhesive solution to a plastic film followed by drying, or by co-extruding a substrate and an adhesive. However, the former involves a problem that it leads to an increase in costs, since the step of forming a film, the step of treating with an anchor coating agent, the step of applying an adhesive thereto, etc., are separate one another in many cases and yields are bad. On the other hand, the latter involves a problem that it does not have so good adhesion between the substrate and the adhesive agent and the adhesive remains on the surface of the an object to be adhered when the sheet is removed.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet for surface protection, which has good adhesion to an object to be adhered, which does not leave any stains and adhesion marks on an object to be adhered when the sheet is removed and which can easily be removed from an object to be adhered.